


The Maredina Connection

by garatheauthor



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, F/M, Femsub, Impregnation, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garatheauthor/pseuds/garatheauthor
Summary: Yaziv watches as his precious little pony toy, Mynillion, endures an especially harsh case of her annual heat. Thankfully, he is more than willing to sate it.Though, strictly on his terms, of course.





	The Maredina Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Fetishes: Dom/sub, maledom, femsub, bondage, impregnation, and size difference.
> 
> Note: any cases of awkward or "incorrect" capitalization are intentional and are part of the D/s scene.

The unicorn slowly walked into the room. Her head was hung low, obediently turned towards the floor, a sea of minty bangs covering her eyes.

Clenched in her white-furred muzzle was an assortment of fun little toys and accessories. Some rope, a blindfold, and a black leather strap with a bright red ball gag dangling from it.

Her magic would’ve proved useful in juggling these, if it were not for the ring wrapped tightly around her horn, bottling up every last drop of latent magical energy.

No, she would come to her master on his terms. There would be no magic, no pride, just a pet approaching her owner, a slave seeking her master, a toy looking to be used.

The Saddle Arabian sat on the edge of their bed, looking down upon her. He knew exactly how much this toy needed to be used. He could smell the richness of her desperation in the air, the scent of her heat seeming to fill every fibre of his being. It would be so easy to just leap from his perch and rut her, but where would be the fun in that? No, he would make her work for release. she’d slave away, on his terms, if she wanted to douse the heat which threatened to consume her.

He smirked as she stopped before him, his tan wings fluttering in anticipation. His smile only grew as the mare dipped her head even lower, placing the toys gently upon the floor.

she then prostrated before him, pressing her muzzle against the carpeting of their bedroom.

“Please, Yaziv.”

Two notes, both of them equally desperate. It was music to his ears.

Yaziv stepped off the bed, hovering over her. His natural Saddle Arabian genetics already made him tall. This was an advantage compounded by the fact he was large for a stallion of his tribe, and she rather petite for a pony.

He reached forward and gently stroked her mane.

She shivered under his touch, practically mewing at this tiny bit of intimacy.

As he brushed her mane aside, he noticed a thin black collar wrapped tightly around her neck.

_So, I’ll be dealing with myni tonight and not Mynillion._

He smirked.

_Excellent._

“Please, what?” he asked, his voice firm though softened by the exotic melody of his homeland.

He could practically feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as a crimson blush overwhelmed her.

“i…i need you the breed me.”

He chuckled and made a show of inhaling, drawing in her scent. “I can tell. you smell simply divine, my pet. Tell me, how strong is your desire to be bred?”

she whimpered softly, covering her face.

Oh, that simply wouldn’t do.

Yaziv glared at her. “Hooves in front of you, pet. I don’t recall giving you permission to stop worshipping me.”

myni reluctantly pressed her hooves out, returning to her worship.

“Sorry, Master,” she mumbled

“No harm done. I will not punish you for such a minor transgression.” He looked towards her little pile of toys. “Now, let’s see what you brought me for tribute.”

He picked up the length of rope, humming softly. “Not a bad start, a very smart choice. After the bruises you gave me last time, I’ll need something to help restrain you.” He smirked. “Strictly for my safety, of course.”

“It was a mistake,” myni whined.

Yaziv chuckled. “I’m sure it was. However, only a fool would fail to learn from it.”

He tossed the rope onto the bed and picked up the blindfold.

“Aww, I’m hurt,” he teased. “Do you not want to look me in the eye while I fill you with my seed?”

she warmed a few more shades of red. “T-that does sound nice but i really…i like the feeling of not knowing what’s about to come.”

Yaziv nodded. “Very well.”

Lastly, he looked to the ball gag.

“Very nice, very nice, indeed,” he said. “Though…I will be saddened to be robbed of your moans. Still…”

“Still?”

“That just means I’ll need to try twice as hard. I’m sure I can still make you sing, even if your mouth is otherwise…occupied.”

myni shivered. “Of course, Master. Can we…”

Yaziv shook his head. “Not yet. I’m enjoying the sight of you worshipping me far too much. Tell me pet, what excites you the most about this evening?”

“What?”

“you heard me? What excites you the most about me rutting you?”

He began to slowly pace around her, allowing his eyes to rove her pristine white form. Every inch of her flesh, every ounce of her pleasure, it was all his domain. He could use or misuse her as he saw fit. The mere thought was enough to usher blood towards his loins, stirring his cock and allowing it to emerge from the safety of its sheathe.

The pheromones in the air were making any attempt at restraint far harder than it should’ve been, yet Yaziv managed to contain himself.

“i guess,” myni mumbled, “that i really like the idea of you rutting me?”

Yaziv shook his head. “That won’t do. Where’s the art, the charm, the finesse? you Equestrian unicorns are supposed to be artists and poets, are you not?”

“i’m an engineer,” myni muttered.

Yaziv cocked a brow. “What was that?”

“N-nothing, Master.”

“Hmm, it certain sounded like something.”

He trotted up behind her, smirking.

her rump was absolutely perfect. It was lithe but not boney, holding just the right amount of bounce.

In fact…

Yaziv drew his hoof back and brought it down hard, landing a hefty blow against her backside. It wasn’t as hard as it could’ve been but it was still enough for a nice meaty clap.

myni yelped loudly. “i’m sorry, Master!”

“Mm, I’m sure you are. Now, myni, be a good pet, and tell me exactly what you love about me defiling you.”

she took a deep breath. “i love feeling you on top of me, pinning me to the sheets. i love the feeling of you pressing into me. Your…your cock just fits so perfectly. It was like i was born to be filled by it.”

He chuckled. “Yes, it does seem like that, doesn’t it? you really are a divine little cocksock, my pet. What else do you enjoy?”

“i…i like when you spank me. i love the thrill of being tied up. i love being at your mercy, Master. The knowledge that you could do anything to me, whatever you want, fills me with excitement.”

Yaziv gripped myni’s tail and lifted it, exposing her nethers. They were soaked, with juices draining along her inner thighs in darkened streaks.

myni’s voice faltered and Yaziv cocked a brow.

“Is that all?” he asked.

“Master, please, just…”

“Rush me again and we will end this session prematurely. Your heat will last for at least a week, myni. I am in no rush to sate it.” He chuckled. “But how much longer can you last? How long will it take before your neediness drives you insane?”

she whined. “i…i crave your seed! i live for it. i know that one day you will mark me in the most intimate way possible?”

“Oh?” he asked. “And what’s that?”

“You’ll…”

“I’ll?”

“Impregnate me.”

His eyes widened. “Is that…something you desire?”

“It is, Master.”

A wave of emotions washed over Yaziv, swirling amongst his consciousness and clouding his mind. It took more than a couple seconds for him to wrestle these under control and steel his resolve.

“Then I’m sure I’ll see fit in giving you that,” he smirked, _“someday.”_

Her eyes widened. “Really?”

“Gladly.”

He reached forth with a wing, dragging the tip of a feather across her sex, teasing it with his delicate and flexible membranes.

“However, I believe we have other matters to attend to, tonight.”

A meek mew dribbled from myni. “Of course, Master.”

“I believe we can start with something simple.”

“What’s that?”

Yaziv drew away, much to myni’s displeasure, returning to their bed. He climbed upon it, sitting on the edge. His cock dangled in front of him. It had now emerged fully from its sheathe, but was nowhere near hard enough to deal with his little toy’s neediness.

“Fluff me,” he instructed.

myni’s eyes softened, gaining a certain playfulness. “Of course, my beloved Master.”

she stood up and slowly trotted towards the bed. There was a hungry glint in her eye. This was good, very good.

As myni reached him, she stuck out her tongue, giving his erection a testing little lick. Once content that he was clean, she parted her lips and carefully took his flare into her maw.

Yaziv grunted softly, biting his lip. her mouth was simply divine. It was warm, moist, just the perfect place for him to hilt his pride.

her lips pressed firmly around his shaft, embracing it tightly in their softness. A moment later, her tongue joined the reverie, swirling and lapping at him. she was slow and methodically, making sure to worship every inch of his flesh.

Yaziv squeezed the bedsheets tightly, contentment oozing from his maw as his body shuddered with ecstasy.

“good pet,” he muttered.

myni beamed, her hindquarters wagging back and forth.

Yaziv let out a breathy chuckle, running a hoof through her minty mane.

He could feel the first beads of pre ooze forth, coating the palate of her soft tongue.

Usually, she’d recoil from his taste, but tonight she seemed to endure it, circling her tongue dutifully around his…

myni jerked back sharply and coughed violently, wiping frantically at her mouth.

“Sorry, sorry,” she begged. “That’s…gods that sure is a taste.”

Yaziv chuckled and ruffled her mane. “Do I taste that revolting?”

“All stallions do.”

“Oh my, it certainly sounds like you have experience.”

myni’s face warmed. “i’ve been known to…maybe dabble a little.”

“I’m sure you have.” Yaziv frowned. “A shame, I’ve been eating my pineapple.”

“Yeah and you upgraded from jizz to tangy jizz, which…I don’t know if that’s better or not.”

Yaziv reached towards his crotch, using his hoof to help keep his erection nice and hard.

“Regardless,” he said, “you did a fine job. I believe you’ve earned your breeding.”

He climbed off the bed and gestured towards it.

“Lay on your belly,” he instructed. “And push your forelegs out in front of you.”

myni nodded and clambered up, laying face down and doing as instructed.

Yaziv looked towards his tools, selecting a nice length of rope.

It was a bit of a challenge, handling it with hooves, however he had done this dozens of times before.

Yaziv moved beside myni, looking down at her with a reassuring smile. He couldn’t help but notice that her gaze lingered upon his erection. It wasn’t too impressive, by Saddle Arabian standards, but of course he was far larger than her petite Equestrian form. So, perspective was everything.

He wound the rope around her hooves, binding them together.

“Mind testing that?” he asked, gesturing to the binds.

myni toyed with her restraints, proving that they would easily hold for the evening.

With her hooves bound, he then wound the rope around the bars of their headboard. Once finished, the rope held some slack, but no more than a couple inches of freedom. Something that would be further constricted after he dealt with her hindlegs.

“Alright, here is what we’re going to do for a safeword,” he said. “Before I gag you, it’ll simply be something along the lines of ‘stop’. However, after I gag you, I want you to…” He paused for a moment, examining her position. “Can you tug on the rope?”

she did and the headboard jerked back before banging loudly against the wall.

“Alright, after I gag you, do that three times in quick succession.”

Probably not good for the walls, but fuck it, Yaziv’s dick was doing the thinking right now.

He climbed off the bed and approached their dresser. Like most kinky couples, they had a couple drawers dedicated to some of their more _iisqué _possessions.

He opened one of these drawers and pulled out a couple additional items to add to myni’s selection. The first was a spreader bar which would keep her pesky hindlegs apart while the other was a nice butt plug to keep her absolutely and so perfectly stuffed.

myni tried to peek but her neck couldn’t quite crane that far.

“What are you getting?” she asked.

Yaziv chuckled. “Toys.”

“Which ones?”

He looked in the drawer and noticed their crop, a devilish idea forming in his mind.

Yaziv grabbed it and swung for effect, allowing it to crack loudly against his hoof. The sound reverberated and myni tensed, a pathetic little whimper spicing up her peril.

“you’ll find out in a second,” he warned before silently and stealthily depositing the crop back in its drawer. “But first, spread your hindlegs.”

myni did, spreading them as far as she could. she even made sure to flag her tail to the side for effect.

Yaziv licked his lips, watching her needy little cunt wink. A strand of arousal pooled near the bottom before dripping onto the bedding below.

He walked up behind her and cuffed one hindleg before doing the same to the other. The rigid metal would be quite effective at keeping them spread, while leaving her at his absolute mercy.

Next came the blindfold and gag, both of which he placed beside myni before climbing in front of her.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

she nodded determinedly. “Yes, Master.”

“Very well.”

Yaziv picked up the blindfold, pulling it carefully over her mane. He then allowed the spandex tie to snap in place, keeping her effectively blind as the black material covered her eyes.

With her vision now robbed, he began to gently pet her mane. He could feel her shiver. He could feel just how needy she had become.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered.

myni did, opening it nice and wide.

Yaziv slipped the rubbery gag between her lips and myni relaxed, biting gently upon it. With it firmly in place, he then pulled the straps tight behind her head and clamped them shut. she’d be hard pressed to remove the gag without his assistance.

“Very nice,” Yaziv teased. “How about testing our safeword?”

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

“Good, good,” he said, petting her, “I think we are just about ready to begin.”

He climbed off the bed and grabbed the butt plug. This was joined by a bottle of lube that rested on their nightstand.

myni’s was quivering by the time Yaziv returned. her whole body stood on a knife’s edge, just waiting to plunge into the blissfulness of sex.

Yaziv drew closer, breathing in slowly. His snout was mere inches from her quivering lips, right before the source of all those mind-numbing pheromones. The rich scent nearly overwhelmed him, projecting her neediness to some universal degree.

He carefully licked her lower lips, dragging his tongue slowly from her taint all the way to the hood of her clit, tenderly circling it.

myni shuddered and gasped, a whole stream of quivering sounds falling pitifully to the sheets.

This was the greatest sensation in the world, to Yaziv, being able to feel his lover react in such a manner. He loved the knowledge that he could draw forth such a reaction from myni. It was intoxicating, an addictive high that he wanted to experience again and again.

In fact, he did so, pressing his tongue passed her folds, allowing it to plunge into her desperate form.

myni squirmed feebly, struggling against her bondage with little success. her pleaure was sung, though the gag muffled her melody, hampering the experience.

Yet, this was a small price to pay for myni’s pleasure.

Yaziv thought about pressing his advantage but held back. He didn’t want to sate myni’s desperation like this. No, he intended to deal with her more traditionally, with him breeding her like the slut she was.

He drew back and grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a generous dose on the tip of the plug. After a few slurping strokes, it glistened, ready for use.

myni shivered softly at the wet guttural sound, obviously growing aware of just what he had in mind for her.

“My dearest pet,” Yaziv purred. “Did you think I’d by content just filling one of your holes. No, I want you to feel utterly used.”

He brushed myni’s tail aside and pressed the plug against her tight little pucker.

her whole body tensed and a pathetic little mew dribbled forth. Still, this was not enough to halt Yaziv’s progress as he pressed upon the toy a little harder. Soon her rump conceded, allowing the thick plug to slowly slip into place, until finally, her body surrendered and the toy sunk quickly into her. she clenched tightly around it, ensuring it would remain nice and secure.

Finally, myni was ready to be bred.

Yaziv took hardly a moment to clamber upon her, resting his front half against the bed and placing his still erect pride against her rump.

myni looked up, and Yaziv could feel the desperation in her eyes, even through the blindfold.

“Do you want it, my pet?” he asked.

she nodded quickly.

“Then I see no reason to delay.”

He drew his hips back and pressed the flare against her swollen and drenched lips. The mere sensation of arousal draining across his highly sensitive flesh was divine in its own right.

Still, Yaziv was a pious lover, who sought a level of divinity and understand that this mere sample had no hope of sating. No, he fully intended to worship her fully and use her on his quest towards transcendence.

He pressed onwards, allowing himself to part her swollen lips and plunge into her sex.

For such a small mare, it was no surprise that she was tight, her lips enveloping him in a tense embrace. Still, the slickness of her heat allowed for some halting progress.

He rocked his hips slowly, pressing just a little deeper with each successive thrust.

A constant guttural grunting fell from his maw, acting as percussions to the lovely muffled melody that myni sung. When his cock was at its deepest, her voice would rise, only to sink as he drew back. He became a conductor, controlling the tempo of their carnal song.

myni relaxed, her body growing slack and allowing Yaziv to press just a little harder.

His hips pistoned quicker, the first few inches of his erection gliding effortlessly in and out at a steady pace. Soon, he pressed a little deeper, ensuring that his beloved little pet was properly stuffed, like the cocksock she was meant to be.

One of his hooves glided up her body before gripping a hoofful of her mane and tugging upon it sharply.

myni gasped, her whole form tensing and shivering under his cruel grip. her walls clenched around him, really cradling him in their smothering embrace.

Yaziv moaned softly, succumbing to the sensation. He nearly went feral, her scent almost drawing out his animalistic desires. He began to really lay into her, pounding with lust and fury.

The bed rocked under them, the springs creaking as Yaziv drove forcefully and unrelentingly into her.

Soon, he managed to cram his entire girth into her needy form, their hips slapping against one another as he finally managed to hilt within her.

His breathing grew ragged, desperate to meet demand to maintain such a furious pace.

Meanwhile, all myni could muster was a series of breathy squeaks.

The melody was gone, the percussions gone, now all that remained were the guttural and semi-feral sounds of a proper rutting. The sounds of a slave being used, a pet being violated, of a stallion breeding the mare of his dreams.

A pressure blossomed in Yaziv’s gullet, a warning that soon all of this would come to a shuddering halt.

“I’m close,” Yaziv grunted.

myni nodded swiftly, letting out a series of communicative squeaks.

she was also close.

…

At least, Yaziv hoped so. He wasn’t exactly well-versed in squeaks.

His hips continued to hammer away, pounding roughly into his well used lover. However, his tempo began to wane, his hips growing lethargic as the slow journey to climax was reaching its conclusion.

Finally, myni shuddered, letting out a final dripping mew from around her gag. she went limp, sinking into the sheets as the first wave of her pleasure rushed forth, utterly drenching his erection.

her impossibly tight walls grew even tighter, clinging to him, suffocating his pride in the embrace of her swollen neediness.

It was hopeless for Yaziv to resist.

In that moment, his core released and the first string of his spunk rushed forth. It splashed inside of his eager slut, filling her tight walls in an instant.

A bolt of raw ecstasy shot through Yaziv’s spine as a shuddering breath slipped forth. It wasn’t long before his first shot was joined by a second, less potent, string of spunk, and then a few dribbling splashes which did little more than add to the mess which oozed from myni, onto the sheets below.

Now spent, Yaziv drew back, allowing his erection to slip out. A belch of fluids gushed forth, staining the sheets of their bed.

He wanted nothing than to collapse and rest his weary form. However, leaving myni strung up was probably not ideal.

The first thing he did was unclip her gag, pulling it free.

myni breathed sharply, smacking her dry lips.

“Master?” she said.

“Yes, my pet?”

“You…you came inside.”

“I did.”

“You know, i’ll probably get…”

Yaziv leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I know.”

her face warmed. “Are you ready for…”

“I am.”

“i love you, Yaziv.”

He smiled. “I love you as well, my dearest Mynillion.”

\------------------

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
